xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Myyah Hawwa
Myyah Hawwa (Miang Hawwa in the English localization) is a major antagonist in Xenogears. ''In the time of ''Xenogears, she is a Solarian Gebler sub-lieutenant. In her Guardian Angel form, she is disguised as Executioner. Myyah is one of two duplicates of the mother of all humanity on the ''Xenogears'' planet in the E.C. era, with the other being the original Elehayym, the antitype.Perfect Works, pg. 169 Myyah's goal is to supplement the evolution of humanity as parts for the super weapon Deus's body.Perfect Works, pg. 11''Perfect Works'', pg. 166 As the Contact (Fei Fong Wong) is fated by the Wave Existence to destroy Deus, Myyah is determined to ensure that each incarnation of the Contact does awaken. As such, she makes it her mission to always know who the Contact and Antitype are, whenever they reincarnate. Personality Myyah is a being defined by her role and actions as the Complement, as her sole purpose is Deus's eventual resurrection. This is the sole reason for her existence, and she has no other goals.Perfect Works, pg. 166 In order to resurrect Deus, Myyah must guide, manipulate, subdue, and, as necessary, cull humanity back until their genetic material is refined enough to provide the essential parts of Deus's new body. To this end, Myyah has sparked wars between prominent nations, most notably the nuclear war that ended the Zeboim era. Under her guise as the masked Executioner, Myyah shows her other role as punisher, directly engaging with Fei and his party on more than one occasion, including killing Elly's father, Erich Van Houten. Myyah's actions and choices are limited by her "programming", as she herself has admitted. As such, she does not choose who each of her incarnations are, she cannot kill herself, and she cannot and does not deviate from her "coding". The Myyah Factor All women possess the genetic factor necessary to become the next incarnation of Myyah. When the current incarnation dies, the Myyah genes activate in another woman's body. Any woman who awakens as the next Myyah inherits all the previous incarnations' memories and experiences, effectively sealing the original woman's personality. Perfect Works, pg. 166 While the chance of a woman becoming a host for Myyah is higher if that woman's body is stronger genetically, Myyah herself does not choose who her next host is. Background Eldridge crash (0000) When the Eldridge crashed onto the planet, it started a program termed System Hawwa. Using a red-haired being formed from a boy's contact with the biological computer Kadomony before the crash, System Hawwa transformed the original Elehaym into her counterpart, the original Myyah. Original Myyah went on to create a biological assembler plant, creating the first human beings Cain and the Gazel Ministry. In order to manage these new humans, she created two duplicates of herself: Myyah, the Complement, and Elly, the Antitype. The first Elehaym inherited many of the characteristics Abel wished for in a mother, as well as the Original Myyah's special nature as the mother and protector of humanity. The first Myyah, meanwhile, was meant as a manager, bearing the powers of a Deus System weapon and tasked to strengthen and gather all the genetic parts the Deus System Mode needed to repair and reactivate its new body.Perfect Works, pg. 170 Zeboim era (6000s) In 6053, Myyah awakened in a pair of identical twin sisters called M0661 and M0612. Using their connection to her advantage, Myyah conducted espionage within the Zeboim government, manipulating the government towards her mission. In 6078, due to the genetic damage of Zeboim's populace, many were unable to have children. Upon finding out that a nano-engineer named Kim Kasim was working on a way to repair the genetic breakdown causing infertility in the vast majority of Zeboim citizens, she commissioned Kim to continue his work on nanomachines, leading to the creation of Emeralda. Eventually, Kim grew suspicious of his sponsor and finally allied himself with an anti-government group called Ravine. He then transferred Emeralda to a research facility prepared by Ravine, so that Emeralda would not fall into Myyah's hands. In an attempt to seize Kim's research, Myyah sent special forces into the facility. Kim, after witnessing the death of his wife, Elly, sealed himself up with Emeralda in the facility and disappeared from history. Seeing no more value in the Zeboim civilization, Myyah influenced events to accelerate the death of the Zeboim civilization, forcefully resetting humanity. This resulted in the nuclear annihilation of the entire Zeboim civilization, which sank to the bottom of the Aquvy sea. Constructing Solaris (9164) Having judged that humanity was nearing the final stages, Emperor Cain, the Gazel Ministry, and Myyah moved from indirectly influencing humanity and formed a nation called Solaris, in order to more directly control the surface. Overwhelming the surface nations one by one with military might, Solaris installed Soylent System facilities all over the globe to genetically manipulate surface dwellers into parts for the building of angelic-looking biological weapons called Malakh, as well materials for the mobile fortress Merkava. In response, the Anti-Solaris Alliance was formed, with Shevat at its core, in order to topple Solaris.''Perfect Works, pg. 20. Shevat-Solaris War (9496) In 9496, the Shevat-Solaris War broke out. It was during the war that Solaris found out that humans were gaining Ether abilities, which interested Myyah. Those with Ether ability who aligned with an Anima Relic would have much more power than the Gazel Ministers, who had no Ether ability, and would be more desirable as parts for Deus. The Gazel Ministry wished to begin the process of resurrecting Deus. Myyah was opposed to this, feeling it was too early to start the process. In order to keep Myyah from interfering with their plans, the Gazel Ministry secretly arranged a deal with the Elders of Shevat to exchange Sophia for Myyah, making Myyah a captive of Shevat and starting a series of tragic events that eventually led to Sophia's death. Meeting Lacan (9501) Little did the Gazel Ministry know that Myyah allowed for herself to captured, in order to meet Lacan, who was blaming himself for Sophia's death during the war.Perfect Works, pg. 24 After Myyah convinced him he still could attain power, Lacan set the imprisoned Myyah free from Shevat. Together, they went to contact the Zohar in The Land of Bethlehem. With the help of Myyah, Lacan made contact with the Zohar. However, without the Antitype and because Lacan had not fully developed spiritually as the Contact, the process was incomplete. Lacan developed a destructive personality and, using the Diabolos Corps, he went on to cause the Day of Collapse, assuming the name of Grahf. This too was part of Myyah's plan, as with this event, she had reset humanity once again, in order to see those with high Ether abilities survive and serve as the basis for the next wave of humanity.Perfect Works, pg. 160 Meeting Karellen At an unknown point in time, presumably sometime between 9501-9510, Karellen met Myyah, and he joined her side in their mission to revive Deus. Creating the Ethos church (9511) After the Shevat-Solaris War, Myyah creates a religion called the Ethos. Because roughly 98% of humanity died in the Diabolos Collapse, it was extremely easy for Solaris to instill the Ethos onto humanity, ensuring another revolt like the Shevat-Solaris war did not occur and that Solaris gained the resources it needed to function from the surface, including their 'worker bees'. Contacting Karellen (9959) Karellen initiates the fifth stage of the Malakh Plan. He comes into contact with Myyah's 996th incarnation. Creating Ramsus (9975) Unable to locate the current incarnation of the Contact, Myyah cooperates with Karellen to clone an artificial Contact using Emperor Cain's DNA. The clone, Ramsus, gains awareness before even being born and develops an inferiority complex soon after. Possessing Karen Wong (9985) As her 997th incarnation, Myyah awakened in Karen. Upon discovering that Fei was the current incarnation of the Contact, Myyah used her new position to conduct experiments on Fei, in order to forcefully awaken him. Taking him to testing labs, Myyah brought in humans and demi-humans who had a high compatibility with the Anima Relics and had them attempt to make psychic contact with Fei, dying in the process. The process caused much psychological damage on Fei's psyche, eventually resulting in the inadvertent creation of Id. Fei attempted to tell Khan about Karen's strange behavior, but Khan simply dismissed it, even continuing in his own work as he began to realize Karen's change in personality, as well as the experiments.Perfect Works, pg 163. During this time, Myyah contacted Karellen and told him to abandon Ramsus, since she had found the Contact's current incarnation as Fei. Ten months after Myyah awakened in Karen, Grahf came to their home, wishing to collect Fei for his own plans. As he confronted and attacked Khan, Myyah stood by passively. The encounter triggered a spontaneous release of Fei's power. As Fei's own powers threatened his life, Karen's original personality resurfaced momentarily, long enough to throw herself in front of her son, shielding him with her own body and dying in the process. Jugend Military Academy Myyah reawakened in a new host body of a second class citizen at Jugend Military Academy whom Kahran Ramsus loved. Using this to her advantage, she begins to manipulate Kahran Ramsus over the years in order to gain power within the Gebler faction on Solaris. ''Xenogears'' (9999) Myyah is first introduced with Ramsus when their airship docks in Aveh. She watched Fei compete in the Bledavik tournament. Later, she is a boss battle facing Bart. At one point in the game, she defended Elly from Dominia Yizkor, using her abilities to convince Dominia to leave her be. Myyah later attempted to use her abilities on Elly, but has her plans foiled when Elly is discovered before completing her task. Later on, when Fei and the party escaped Solaris, Myyah, alongside Grahf, intercepted the party in her guise as the Executioner. When Elly's father, Erich, used his gear to protect Elly and her friends, Myyah overcharged his gear, causing it to explode and kill him. As an enraged, glowing Elly advanced towards her, Myyah commented that it was impressive that she was this powerful, even in her 'unawakened' state. In Merkava, when the party goes to rescue Elly, Myyah taunted an arriving Ramsus. Ramsus, realizing he had been used by her, killed her in front of the newly-activated Deus. As she collapsed, Myyah remarked that, as someone fated to be unable to kill herself, this was the only way she could die. The party then witnessed Myyah's reawakening in Elly as the true Myyah, who explained humanity's purpose in Deus's plans. With Deus about to be completely resurrected, the true Myyah is reabsorbed into Deus, in order to serve as the main protocol to Kadomony. Perfect Works, pg 170. Later on, when Fei and the party defeat Deus, a slight energy response was felt within the core, which started to strengthen in leaps and bounds. The Wave Existence, which was used to power the very biological computers that led to Myyah and Elehaym, was finally freed from its "cage of fleshly existence" from within Zohar. It meant to travel to the higher dimensional it originally came from, which, as Citan revealed would create enough energy to destroy the planet. Elly, controlling the body of Deus, then began to move it beyond the atmosphere, tending to sacrifice herself one last time. Fei gave pursuit in the Xenogears, the only Gear left operational after the destruction of the Zohar Modifier. Inside the body of Deus, Krelian summons the Urobolus, which Fei defeats, reuniting him with Elly. Gameplay Gameplay wise as the boss character, Myyah appears as a supporting character along with Ramsus. As Executioner, she wields a staff along with Grahf during the boss battle against Fei and the group during their escape in Solaris. In Gear battles, her Gear is the C-1 Vierge which is the prototype version of Elly's Gear, Vierge, where it was called as Myyah's Gear during the game where she still heals Ramsus' Gear with a Restore ability which is similar to Fix Frame HP from the other Gears. She is later demonstrated her fighting abilities during Disc 2, where she pilots her Omnigear, Opiomorph. She relies on Ether magic such as wave #4 ability that can make negative stats to her opponents, at the cost of her Gear itself losing both defense and Ether attack stats when damaging her opponents. If being attacked by her opponent, her defense and Ether attack will increase in every turns from her boss battle. In her final form as Urobolus, she can claw her opponent multiple times but has high evade to basic attacks. She can also constrict her opponent at the same time. She has a unique ability where she takes down her opponent and creates a fire and wind based attack to make a deadly damage. Etymology While her name was translated to 'Miang' in the North American English release of Xenogears, it has been since revealed through Perfect Works that her actual name was intended to be translated as Myyah. It is unknown why 'Miang' was chosen. The name Myyah is lifted from the reverse of Elehayym, Myyah ele'm, ''meaning 'Myyah exists here'. Perfect Works, pg 171. Hawwa is both the Biblical Hebrew name as well as the Arabic name of Eve in Abrahamic religions. Quotes * ''"If you only had power... you could have saved her. You want it, don't you? Unrivaled power...! Don't you want to become... the absolute being...!?" (to Lacan about Sophia) * "I personally find martial arts quite interesting. I look forward to seeing the Tournament." * "My... what a handsome boy!" (seeing Fei) * "Kahr... Peeping is not very becoming, you know...!?" * "Stupidity in puppets has its advantages." * "We don't care who is sitting on the throne. Any obedient sheep will be fine." * "Crystalline, blue... like the surface of a lake... Your eyes... They're beautiful." (to Elly) * "It's my job to be hated." * "Kahr... Don't worry. I'll always be by your side. No one knows you better than I do." * "We no longer have any more use for you. Haven't you realized that yet? You're a piece of trash. And being the reject you are, why don't you just leave? Hah hah hah." (to Ramsus) * "Now, what to do with the lot of you... Well, I can't just kill you all... seeing as you have served me so well. So, as a reward, I'll allow you to be assimilated into Deus along with this girl..." * "Good... This is how I wanted it, Kahr... I am fated so as not to be able to kill myself... Now ...all ...my ...wishes... have... come... true. Thanks... to ... you...!" (as she is killed by Ramsus) * "Yes. I am the mother of all humans..." * "You're as dense as usual... But, I don't blame you... So be it. I will explain to you all about it." * "Who knows...? The creations of god will someday be a hindrance. That is why they must be eliminated. I am just programmed to act in this way..." (Myyah, when Citan asks why civilization must now be destroyed) * "Farewell... Fei. May you have a peaceful awakening..." References Gallery Original body ZoharEye.gif|Elehayym/Myyah on the Eldridge. MyyahC1.png|Concept art (after the Eldridge crash). MyyahC2.png|Concept art (after the Eldridge crash). MyyahC3.png|Concept art (after the Eldridge crash). EllyArt.png|Myyah in the reflection of Elly, in front of the Pendant of Nisan. Myyah 998 Miang_Hawwa_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art. 06.jpg|Concept art. 03.jpg|Concept art. Xeno-miang.png|Concept art. Xeno-miang-face.png|Concept art. XenoGraph.png|Myyah's 998th incarnation killed by Ramsus. MiangMother.jpg|Myyah awakens in Elly as Final Myyah. MyyahGod.png|Myyah reveals Deus's plans. MyyahManga1.png|Myyah in the manga. MyyahManga2.png|Myyah's 998th incarnation's death, at Ramsus's hands. Executioner ExecutionerConcept.png|Concept art (Executioner). Executioner_miang.jpg|Myyah wearing her Executioner outfit. Exe.jpg|Executioner. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Xenogears bosses